1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to input apparatuses, input methods and input programs for inputting information, and more particularly to an input apparatus, an input method and an input program for inputting character information and application information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding an input apparatus for a computer, there is a type of input apparatus that enables a user to input information such as a character by writing the information on a touch panel of such a computer by means of a pen and the like. Also, another type of input apparatus enables a user to input a character by touching or clicking the character on a keyboard projected on the screen of such a computer.
However, when a user uses these types of computers to input information, that is, when the user inputs a character on such a touch panel or such a keyboard, it is necessary to prepare a reasonably wide area for the touch panel or the keyboard so that the user can conveniently input the character on the touch panel or properly recognize characters on the keyboard. Also, when a user manually writes a character on such a touch panel of an input apparatus, the input apparatus is likely to recognize the written character differently from the user's intended character depending on the user's handwriting of the written character.